LOS GUERREROS DE PLATA
by ArtemisaGriega
Summary: Hola soy Artemisa, este es mi segundo fanfic, trata sobre la película de los guerreros de plata, si quieren saber la verdadera razón por la cual Vegeta regreso de nuevo a luchar después de la saga de Cell cuando decidió nunca más


LOS GUERREROS DE PLATA

Hola soy Artemisa, este es mi segundo fanfic, trata sobre la película de los guerreros de plata, si quieren saber la verdadera razón por la cual Vegeta regreso de nuevo a luchar después de la saga de Cell cuando decidió nunca más volver a hacerlo, los invito a leer mi fanfic. Además que se divertirán mucho.

**Los personajes de este Fanfic son propiedad exclusiva de Akira Toriyama.**

En Ciudad Satán se llevaría a cabo un torneo de artes marciales en el que todos los peleadores mas fuertes de la tierra se enfrentarían con los peleadores mas fuertes de las galaxias.

En la Corporación Cápsula estaba una mujer de cabellos azules con su bebe (Chibi Trunks) en brazos sentada en el sillón de la sala, a su lado estaba su hijo del futuro (Mirai Trunks). Madre e hijo, disfrutaban de un programa de televisión cuando fue interrumpido por un anuncio especial.

**REPORTERO TV**: Tenemos con nosotros al señor, "Me Sobra el Dinero" y le preguntáremos por que se ofreció a patrocinar este gran campeonato mundial.

**SEÑOR TV:** Bueno, todo lo he hecho por mi hijito Dólar. Se lo prometí por su cumpleaños.

**REPORTERO TV:** Ya lo escucharon. El hombre más rico del mundo esta con nosotros apoyando el campeonato mundial mas grande de la historia. Todos podrán participar en este torneo, la única condición es que tendrán que ser grandes luchadores. El premio para el ganador será un millón de dólares, además de un viaje alrededor del mundo para el y su familia.

**SEÑOR TV:** Además estará con nosotros el héroe que salvo a la tierra de las garras del malvado Cell. Así es, el Gran Mister Satán participara en la final.

**REPORTERO TV:** Con ustedes el Gran, "Mister Satán".

**MR SATAN TV:** Arrrgg. Yo soy el Gran Mister Satán y estaré feliz de enfrentarme al ganador!.

**BL:** (Seria) Ahí esta de nuevo ese farsante.

**MIRAI:** (Serio) Ese hombre se ha aprovechado de la situación.

**BL:** (Emocionada) Hijo, tienes que participar en ese torneo.

**MIRAI:** (Sorprendido) Pero, mamá...

**BL: **(Animada) Vamos, hijo. ¿Qué no puedes darle un gusto a tu madre?. Tanto que trabajo, ya me merezco un descanso no lo crees. Así que tienes que ganar ese viaje para mi.

**MIRAI:** (Resignado) Esta bien mamá.

**BL:** (Emocionada) Gracias, hijo. (Le da un abrazo a Mirai).

**MIRAI:** (Serio y sonrojado)Mamá y Papá¿dónde esta?. No lo he visto desde que llegué.

**BL:** (Seria) De seguro está en la habitación, no ha salido de ahí desde que terminó el torneo de Cell.

**MIRAI:** (Serio) ¿Crees que papá quiera participar?.

**BL:** (Seria) No lo se. Ya se¿por qué no se lo preguntas?. Quizás si tu se lo pides se anime. Además le dará mucho gusto verte. (Le cierra el ojo).

**MIRAI:** (Animado) Esta bien. Iré a preguntarle.

En una de las habitaciones de la Corporación, se encontraba cierto príncipe con una cara de seriedad y nostalgia. Estaba acostado en la cama, viendo la TV con el control en la mano. En cuanto escucho del famoso torneo, se enfureció.

**VG:** Kakarotto. Maldito Seas!. (Apuntó directamente a la TV con la palma de su mano, y cuando estuvo a punto de volar en pedazos la TV, escucho el sonido de la puerta y se detuvo). Maldita sea, mujer. Déjame en paz!.

**MIRAI:** (Serio) Hola, papá soy yo.

**VG:** (Enojado) Arrgg, eres tu mocoso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

**MIRAI: **(Serio)¿Puedo pasar?.

**VG:** (Indiferente) Haz lo que quieras.

Mirai entró a la habitación. Y Vegeta le dio la espalda.

**MIRAI:** (Serio) Veo que ya estas enterado del Torneo ...

**VG:** (Apaga la TV). (Indiferente) Si vienes a pedirme que participe en ese torneo de incompetentes, pierdes tu tiempo. Porque no voy a participar.

**MIRAI:** (Sorprendido) Pero, papá...

**VG:** (Enojado)Es mi ultima palabra. NO PARTICIPARE.

**MIRAI:** (Furioso) ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, PAPA?. TE LA HAZ PASADO SIN SALIR DE ESTA HABITACIÓN TIRADO EN LA CAMA DESDE QUE TERMINO EL TORNEO DE CELL!.

**VG:** (Enojado)ESO NO TE INCUMBE, MOCOSO!.

**MIRAI:** (Furioso) SOLO PORQUE MURIO EL SEÑOR GOKU, YA NO TIENES VOLUNTAD PARA LUCHAR!.

**VG:** (Furioso) NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ!..

**MIRAI:** (Decepcionado) Me das lástima, papá. Nunca pensé que el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyayin se haya dejado derrotar tan fácilmente.

**VG:** (Estalló en furia y se convirtió en Súper Saiyayin). ¿COMO TE ATREVES?. MALDITO MOCOSO. ERES UN INSOLENTE, NO PERMITIRE QUE ME HABLES DE ESA FORMA, SOY TU PADRE. LARGATE DE AQUÍ O NO RESPONDO!.

**MIRAI:** (Mueve la cabeza, decepcionado) Una vez mas papá, tu maldito orgullo te está alejando de nosotros.

**VG: **LAAAAARRGO!.

Mirai sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza, se retira y llega a la sala donde lo esperaba ansiosa su madre.

**BL:** ¿Y bien?. ¿Convenciste al terco de tu padre?.

**MIRAI:** (Serio). No.

**BL:** (Triste). Ya veo.

**MIRAI:** (Animado) No te preocupes, mamá. Seguro que papá volverá a ser el de antes.

**BL:** (Animada) Bueno, eso ya no importa. Recuerda que tienes que ganar ese torneo para tu madre, hijo.

**MIRAI:** (Sonrojado). Si.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Son.

**MK:** (Emocionada) Así me gusta, Gohan. Que le pongas muchas ganas al estudio. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo. Te traeré una limonada por tu esfuerzo.

**GH:** (Avergonzado) Si, jejeje.

Milk se va a la cocina y el pequeño Gohan se queda estudiando en su habitación.

**GH:** (Suspira) Papá¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?.

Gohan enciende la TV para distraerse un poco del estudio. 

**GH:** (Emocionado) Vaya, un Torneo, jeje!.

**MK:** (Exaltada) GOHAN!. APAGA ESO INMEDIATAMENTE!.

**GH: **(Asustado) Pero mamá...

**MK:** (Enojada) Pero nada. ESO ES SOLO PARA REBELDES!.

**GH:** (Confundido) Pero, yo quiero participar.

**MK:** (Exaltada) ¿QUEEEE?!.

**GH:** (Con la cabeza agachada) Por favor, mamá.

**REPORTERO TV:** Y recuerden, el primer lugar ganara un millón de dólares y una vuelta alrededor del mundo con toda la familia.

**MK:** (Emocionada) GOHAN!. PARTICIPARAS EN ESE TORNEO!.

**GH: **(Sorprendido) ¿QUEEE?.

En el otro mundo, Goku se encontraba sentado en una silla comiendo cuando se atragantó al escuchar la noticia..

**KAIO:** (Preocupado) Goku¿estas bien?.

**GK:** (Sorprendido) Jeje, si Kaiosama. Nunca pensé eso de Milk.

De regreso a la tierra, era de noche, todos esperaban el día del ansiado torneo excepto un orgulloso saiyayin.

**VG:** (Enojado)¿Y ahora quien demonios viene a molestar?.

**BL:** (Entra con una bandeja llena de comida) Soy yo, te traje la cena.

**VG:** (Indiferente) Déjala ahí, y lárgate.

Bulma deja la bandeja sobre la cómoda y está a punto de marcharse cuando se detiene por un instante y voltea a ver a Vegeta, y se decide a soltar todo lo que llevaba guardándose desde que terminó el torneo de Cell.

**BL:** (Seria) Dime, Vegeta. ¿Hasta cuando?.

**VG:** (Indiferente) Mmph.

**BL:** (Exaltada) ¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A DEJAR ESA ACTITUD TAN ESTUPIDA?, MALDITA SEA. YA NI SIQUIERA TE INTERESA LA MALDITA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD. SOLO TE LA PASAS AQUÍ ENCERRADO EN ESTA HABITACIÓN, TIRADO EN LA CAMA, SIN DESEOS DE HABLAR, DE DISCUTIR, DE TOCARME, SIN DESEOS DE VIVIR!.

**VG:** (Enojado e indiferente) ESO NO TE INCUMBE. LARGATE, ME FASTIDIAS.

**BL:** (Desesperada) SI ME INCUMBE, PORQUE TE AMO!. (Se acerca a el para abrazarlo).

**VG:** (Indiferente) Ese es tu problema. Ahora, lárgate. Y no te metas en mis asuntos.

**BL:** (Se detiene) (Seria) Esta bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, me iré. Sabes algo, me tienes muy decepcionada, ya no eres ese príncipe orgulloso del que me enamoré.

**VG:** (Indiferente) Bah.

**BL:** (Seria) Antes te tenia respeto, admiración. Pero ahora, solo siento lástima y compasión por ti. (Cierra la puerta y sale).

**VG:** (Se levanta de la cama) ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES...?. MALDICIÓN. ES UNA...SENTIR LASTIMA Y COMPASIÓN POR EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAYIN. (estalla en furia convirtiéndose en súper saiyayin).

Bulma llegó a su habitación y se soltó a llorar en la cama, recordando que Vegeta regreso a su antigua habitación desde que termino el torneo de Cell. Solo lo veía cuando le llevaba la comida a la habitación, y el se mostraba completamente indiferente, y la trataba como a la servidumbre. Ella siempre se quedaba callada, no podía iniciar una discusión. Hasta que no aguantó más y le soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro.

**BL:** (Llorando) ¿Por qué?. ¿POR QUÉ VEGETA CAMBIO TANTO?.

Decidida se limpio las lagrimas y se acercó a la cuna de su bebe. El pequeño Chibi dormía placidamente. Bulma cargo a su bebe con mucho cuidado que no se despertó. Lo observo en silencio y le acaricio sus cabellos.

**BL:** (Nostálgica) Extraño tanto al orgulloso de tu papá. Pero no lloraré más. Allá el y su estúpido orgullo. Eres tan parecido a el físicamente, espero que no heredes por completo su forma de ser. Esta noche no dormiré sola, tu dormirás conmigo mi pequeño.

Acomodó a Trunks en la cama, se acostó al lado de su bebe y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Y así llegó el día en que seria el tan anhelado torneo de las Artes Marciales. En la Corporación Cápsula, una apurada madre preparaba todo lo necesario para atender a su bebe.

**MIRAI:** (Entra a la habitación) Mamá¿ya estas lista?.

**BL:** (Con Chibi en brazos). Si, hijo, ya esta. Vam...

**CHIBI: **Buaaaaaaaaaa.

**BL:** (Sonriendo) Pero que barbaridad. Ahora tendré que cambiarte el pañal, pequeño meón, jeje. Hijo, podrías ayudarme a quitarle el pañal a Chibi Trunks, mientras yo saco un pañal para cambiarlo.

**MIRAI:** (Sonrojado) Ehh, si.

Mirai Trunks se sintió muy extraño al quitarle el pañal a su otro yo.

**BL:** MUY BIEN!. Ahora observa esto para que aprendas a ser un buen papa, ya que esto seguramente no te lo enseñe en el futuro. (Le cierra un ojo).

**MIRAI:** (Observa sonrojado).

**Bulma inicia una platica con Mirai, mientras le cambia el pañal a Chibi.**

**BL:** Y dime, hijo.

**MIRAI:** ¿Qué pasa?.

**BL:** ¿Tienes novia?.

**MIRAI:** (Sonrojado) Ehhh?.

**BL:** Vamos hijo, no te sonrojes. Ya tienes 18 años, ya no eres un niño. Ahora eres un apuesto jovencito y no dudaría que alguna linda, refinada e inteligente chica, tenga los ojos puestos en ti. (cerrándole el ojo).

**MIRAI:** (Avergonzado) Ya, ya. Ya es tarde mamá. Creo que debemos irnos ya.

**BL:** (Sarcástica) De tal palo tal astilla. Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Siempre cambiando de tema para evadir una conversación que no le conviene, jeje.

**MIRAI:** (Avergonzado). Vamonos.

**BL:** Bien, ahora ya estas listo cariño. (Levanta a un sonriente chibi). Ahora si ya podemos irnos.

Mirai y Bulma con Chibi en los brazos se dirigen a la salida de la Corporación. Bulma lanza una cápsula y aparece una aeronave negra. Mientras tanto, un orgulloso saiyayin observa desde la ventana la aeronave que se aleja.

**VG:** (Pensando) Parece que hoy es el día del estúpido torneo. Bah.

Vegeta como todos los días, desde que terminó el torneo de Cell, vuelve a su rutina, se recuesta en la cama, toma el control y enciende la TV, después de ver toda la programación, se desespera porque en todos los canales aparece el dichoso torneo.

**VG:** MALDITA SEA. (Apaga la TV).

En el torneo se encontraba un anciano con lentes oscuros molestando a las jovencitas.

**Mujer:** (Gritando asustada) Ayyy, viejo cochino. ¿Cómo se atreve?.

**M.ROSHI:** (Sonriendo descaradamente) Vamos, linda. Solo deja ver si son de verdad.

De repente el pervertido anciano siente un fuerte golpe en su estomago y sale volando por los aires, esto fue cortesía del novio de la chica.

**Chica:** Eso es Tom, le diste su merecido a ese viejo libidinoso!.

**Chico:** Listo. Ahora si, continuemos nuestro camino, Lein.

La pareja se aleja. Y el maestro Roshi disfruta del agua de la fuente en la que cayo gracias al novio de la chica que molestaba.

**M.ROSHI:** (Desesperado) AYUDAME KRILIN. SACAME DE AQUÍ!

**KR:** (Resignado) Ni hablar. Se ve que nunca cambiará.

**HULON:** (Serio) Debería quedarse ahí.

Krilin se acerca y le da la mano al maestro, pero como la fuente estaba muy resbalosa, el maestro se resbala llevándose a Krilin y ambos caen dentro de la fuente.

**PUAR:** ¿Qué hacen ahí?.

**YAM:** Oigan chicos. Esta bien que esté haciendo calor, pero no es para tanto, ja, ja.

**Krilin avienta al maestro con fuerza, fuera de la fuente y cae encima de Yamsha.**

**KR:** Cuidado Yamsha, ja, ja.

**HULON:** (Pensando) Lo mejor será alejarme de ellos. Siempre pasando vergüenzas.

El maestro Roshi se pone de pie, junto con el pobre Yamsha aplastado.

**YAM:** Supongo que me lo merecía, ja, ja. Me alegro de encontrarlos aquí.

**PUAR:** (Sorprendido) ¿Usted también participará maestro?.

**M.ROSHI:** (Sonriendo) Por supuesto que si.

**HULON:** (Sarcástico) Ubíquese, no estamos en la prehistoria.

**KR:** (Serio) Solo participaré yo.

**YAM:** (Sarcástico) Pues espero que hayas entrenado lo suficiente porque vine por ese premio y luchare con todas mis fuerzas para ganar este torneo.

**KR:** (Sarcástico) No te será tan fácil ganar. Ese premio será mío.

**MIRAI:** Hola chicos.

**TODOS: **(Sorprendidos) ¿TRUNKS?.

**KR:** (Desanimado) ¿No me digas que tu también participarás?.

**MIRAI:** (Sonriendo) Así es.

**PICCORO:** (Serio) ¿Y Vegeta?.

**MIRAI:** (Agacha la cabeza) Mi padre no vendrá.

**KR:** (Sarcástico) Menos mal, uno menos.

**PICCORO:** (Serio) Al parecer le afectó bastante la muerte de Goku.

**TEN:** (Serio) Tu padre es muy orgulloso, pero ya se le pasará.

**KR:** (Sorprendido) Chicos¿ustedes también participaran?.

**CHAOZ:** (Sonriendo) No, solo Ten. Yo estaré animándolo desde las gradas.

**BL: **(Enojada) Ay, como fastidian esos buenos para nada de la empresa. Ah, con que ahí estas Trunks. ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TE ALEJAS ASI SIN DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA?. ERES IGUAL AL INÚTIL DE TU PADRE!.

**MIRAI:** (Avergonzado) Yo... lo siento.

**YAM:** (Sonriendo) Vaya Bulma, se ve que no haz cambiado en nada, ja, ja.

**BL:** (Seria) No fastidies, Yamsha!.

**YAM:** (Asustado) No te enfades, solo bromeaba.

**MK:** (Exaltada) DATE PRISA, GOHAN!.

**KR:** (Sorprendido) ¿Gohan?.

**GH:** (Emocionado) Hola muchachos, que gusto de verlos, jeje.

**YAM:** Creo que ya no tendremos posibilidades de ganar el torneo si Gohan esta aquí, jeje.

**TEN:** (Serio) Es verdad. Después de todo, Gohan derrotó a Cell.

**GH:** (Avergonzado) Je,je. Sr. piccolo¿usted también participara?.

**PICCORO:** (Sonríe levemente) Así es.

**BL:** (Sonriendo) Vaya Gohan se ve que haz crecido mucho.

**GH:** (Avergonzado) Je, je.

**MK:** (Exaltada) AHÍ ESTAS. ¿Por qué NO AVISAS ANTES DE DESAPARECERTE DE ESA FORMA, CASI ME DA UN INFARTO?.

**GH:** (Avergonzado) Lo siento mama.

**MK:** (Seria) Está bien hijo, pero avísame antes de irte corriendo la próxima vez.

**KR:** (Exhaltado) Esto no es justo, Trunks y tu son súper saiyayin. No tendre ninguna OPORTUNIDAD!.

**REPORTERO:** Vayan a inscribirse los participantes del torneo, es la última llamada.

**GH:** Je, je.

**YAM:** Vamos, muchachos. Apuesto a que será divertido.

**KR: **(Desanimado) Si tu lo dices.

Se van todos los guerreros a inscribirse.

**BL:** Bien, nosotras vamos a sentarnos en las gradas, Milk.

**MK:** Si, vamos.

**PUAR:** Nosotros también vamos con ustedes.

Se van a las gradas Bulma con Chibi Trunks, Milk, Puar, Hulong, Chaoz y el Maestro Roshi.

**BL:** (Sonriendo) Y dime Milk¿cómo te ha ido?. Tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos desde que terminó el Torneo de Cell.

**MK:** (Sonriendo) Pues no ha sido fácil ser una viuda tan joven, pero me estoy esforzando para que mi Gohan sea un gran científico.

**BL:** Ya veo.

**MK:** Que lindo está tu bebe. ¿Me permites cargarlo?.

**BL:** Si, no hay problema.

**Bulma le entrega al pequeño Chibi a Milk.**

**MK:** (Seria) Aunque tiene una mirada muy extraña.

**BL:** (Sonriendo orgullosa) Jeje. Esa la heredó de su padre junto con su fuerza. Y de mi heredó la belleza.

**CHIBI:** BUAAAAAAAA!.

**MK:** Creo que ya me premió, jeje.

**Milk le entrega a Chibi a Bulma.**

**BL:** Ven con mamá, mi cielo.

Saca una cápsula y toma un pañal de la pañalera, y lo cambia lanzando el otro al aire. Y va caer a la cabeza de un conocido personaje.

**HULON:** Guac, un pañal de bebe.

**PUAR**: Ja,ja.

**MK:** (Sorprendida) Vaya, Bulma. Veo que ya agarraste experiencia cambiando pañales.

**BL: **(Sonriendo orgullosa)Si. Me tardé tan solo 5 segundos, jeje. Por cierto, Milk.

**MK: **(Seria) ¿Qué pasa?.

**BL:** (Seria) Me sorprende que dejaras a Gohan participar en el torneo.

**MK:** (Sonriendo) El pobre ha estado estudiando mucho. Supongo que participar en este torneo no le hará ningún mal. Es solo una pequeña recompensa por su esfuerzo.

**BL:** (Sonriendo) Entiendo. La verdad es que Trunks también participará, ya veremos como le va. A mi me gustaría ganar ese viaje. Imagínate, dar la vuelta al mundo con la familia. Trunks acaba de contarme que en el futuro venció a los androides no. 17 y no. 18. Eso es magnifico¿no te parece?. La verdad yo no esperaba menos de el.

**MK:** (Seria) ¿No le haz dicho a Vegeta que participe?.

**BL:** (Enojada) De eso prefiero no hablar. Parece como si estuviera perdiendo su espíritu de combate. La verdad es que nose que le esta pasando.

**MK:** (Seria) Creo que esta así por la muerte de Goku.

BL: (Enojada) Pues me preocupa, nunca lo había visto así. Se la pasa encerrado en la habitación todos los días. Y no solo eso, sino que no ha vuelto a usar la maldita cámara de gravedad desde que terminó el torneo de Cell.

**MK:** (Seria) Entiéndelo, le debió haber afectado mucho la muerte de Goku.

**BL:** (Triste) Tal vez, pero ese no es motivo para perder interés en la vida. Dejó de entrenar y no sale de esa maldita habitación. Ha estado muy solitario, no me deja acercarme a el.

**MK:** (Seria) Pero el siempre ha sido así.

**BL:** (Exaltada) No, te equivocas Milk!. Es verdad que siempre vive aislado de la sociedad pero mi compañía si la aceptaba. Y desde que terminó el torneo de Cell, se cambió de habitación. Solo lo veo porque le llevo la comida. Pero me trata como a la servidumbre. Ese no es Vegeta, no es mi Vegeta. Ya ni siquiera puedo discutir con el. Pensé que con la llegada de Mirai volvería a ser el de antes, pero no. Ni siquiera quizo participar en el torneo y eso que Mirai se lo pidió.

**MK:** (Seria) Cálmate, Bulma.

**BL: **(Triste) Es que no se que hacer para recuperarlo. Siento que cada día que pasa lo voy perdiendo más. Tengo miedo Milk. Lo mas probable es que ahora que no está Goku, regrese al espacio a su vida anterior.

**MK:** (Sonriendo Sarcástica) Mientras no destruya la tierra, todo esta bien, jeje.

**BL: **(Exaltada) MILK!.

**MK:** (Seria) Lo siento, Bulma. Solo bromeaba. Escúchame, esta es una etapa por la que el esta pasando. Recuerda que el mayor objetivo de Vegeta y la razón por la cual se quedo en la tierra, fue para derrotar a mi Goku, porque el siendo un guerrero de clase baja lo derrotó a el que es el príncipe de los saiyayin y así salvar su orgullo.

**BL:** (Seria) Si, Milk. Eso ya lo se. Lo comprendí cuando casi se mata entrenando en esa cámara. Solo eso le importaba. Pero también me tenía a mi y a Chibi. Formó una familia. Así que si su eterno rival no está, puede pelear por nosotros, por su familia.

**MK:** (Seria) ¿Y se lo dijiste?. ¿Le dijiste eso a Vegeta?. Así sabría que lo entiendes.

**BL:** (Nostálgica) No. Intenté decírselo, pero el no me escuchó. Traté de herirlo en su orgullo, pero ni así reaccionó. Yo tengo a Vegeta conmigo, pero parece que el al igual que Goku, está en el otro mundo. Yo también me siento sola en ese aspecto, Milk.

**MK:** (Animada) Animo, Bulma!. El regresará a ser el mismo. Solo dale tiempo, no lo presiones. Ya verás que el día menos inesperado, lo encontrarás entrenando en su adorada cámara de gravedad.

BL: (Suspira) Eso espero.

**REPORTERO:** Y ahora darán comienzo las preliminares.

Después de que los guerreros Z vencieron a otros contrincantes, el sorteo quedo así.

**Gohan vs (Peleador terrícola).**

Trunks vs Ten-Shin-Han Krilin vs Piccolo 

**PUAR:** (Exaltado) Oh, no. Yamsha esta eliminado!.

**BL: **(Sarcástica) Es mejor así. Después de todo, no tenia nada que hacer aquí. No podría ganarle a Trunks.

**MK:** (Exaltada) Ni mucho menos a Gohan!.

Milk y Bulma comienzan a pelear.

**M.ROSHI: **Tranquilícense.

**BL y MK:** CALLESE!.

**M.ROSHI:** (Asustado) Creo que mejor iré a dar una vuelta.

**HULON:** Yo voy con usted, no se vaya a meter en problemas.

**PUAR:** Yo los esperaré aquí.

**CHAOZ:** Yo también.

Hulon y el maestro Roshi se retiran al área de descanso.

**M.ROSHI:** (Se sube a un poste para observar mejor) ¿No vez ninguna jovencita¿Hulong?.

**HULON:** Este es un torneo, viejo pervertido.

**M.ROSHI:** (Serio) Bueno, pero ya sabemos quien lo ganará. Por eso prefiero dedicarme a buscar un poco de diversión.

De regreso al torneo.

**REPORTERO:** La primera pelea será entre el participante Trunks contra el participante Ten-Shin-Han.

**CHAOZ:** Vamos, Ten. Tu puedes!.

**BL:** Trunks, prométeme que me llevaras a dar la vuelta al mundo!.

**MIRAI:** (Avergonzado) Mamá...

**REPORTERO:** Tenemos un ganador. El participante Trunks es el vencedor.

**BL: **Bravo, gano Trunks!.

**REPORTERO:** Ahora es el turno del participante Krilin contra el participante Mayunia.

**PUAR:** No te arriesgues demasiado, Krilin!.

**KR:** (Desanimado) Oh, no. Tendré que pelear contra Piccoro. Creo que venir aquí fue una perdida de tiempo, después de todo. Bien aquí voy.

**PICCORO:** (Furioso) VENIR AQUÍ FUE UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO. CREI QUE ME ENFRENTARIA CON ALGUIEN REALMENTE FUERTE. (Se retira de la plataforma).

**KR: **(Sorprendido) ¿QUEEE?.

**REPORTERO:** El participante Mayunia ha abandonado la plataforma. El participante Krilin es el ganador.

**KR:** (Emocionado) No puedo creerlo, jeje. Pase a la final!.

**REPORTERO:** Finalmente, el último combate. El participante Gohan se enfrentará contra el participante ...

**MK:** (Emocionada) GOHAN, TIENES QUE GANAR!.

**GH:** (Avergonzado) Jeje.

**REPORTERO:** El participante Gohan es el vencedor. Bien, permítanme explicarles las reglas de la siguiente prueba. Ustedes son 4 participantes. Tenemos 4 túneles, cada contrincante elegirá uno de ellos. Después serán trasladados por medio de los túneles a las diferentes zonas de batalla y ahí se enfrentaran contra nuestros invitados especiales, luchadores de otro planeta.

**KR:** (Pensando) Que bien, así no me enfrentare a Gohan ni a Trunks. Creo que aún tengo posibilidades de ganar.

**REPORTERO:** Los contrincantes, tendrán que vencer a su adversario, tomar un ascensor y volver al escenario final. El primero en llegar, se enfrentara al Gran Mister Satán, y si le gana será el mas grande luchador de toda la galaxia.

Los participantes toman sus posiciones y se trasladan por los túneles. El primero en llegar es Krilin. Al llegar encuentra a una hermosa mujer.

**KR:** (Serio) Así que tu eres mi adversario, pero si eres, UNA MUJER!. Bueno, eso no importa. Que seas una chica hermosa no te servirá de nada. Tengo que ser el primero en volver y para eso debo vencerte.

La guerrera ataca a Krilin.

**KR:** (Sorprendido) ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?.

El segundo en llegar a su escenario es Trunks. Al llegar se encuentra con una silueta desconocida.

**MIRAI:** Por fin, mi zona de batalla. Así que tu eres mi adversario.

El guerrero2 lucha de una forma impresionante.

**MIRAI:** (Exaltado) ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?. AQUÍ NO SE PUEDE MATAR. ES SOLO UN JUEGO Y MATAR ESTA PROHIBIDO. NO TE HAZ ENTERADO TODAVÍA. ¿POR QUÉ, QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?.

**GUERRERO2:** Solo soy luchador de la galaxia.

El tercero en llegar a su campo de batalla es Gohan. Descubre un guerrero que se oculta y lo ataca violentamente.

**GH:** (Exaltado) ALTO. AQUÍ NO SE PUEDE MATAR!.

**GUERRERO3:** Pretendes decirme que es solo un juego.

Todo el publico del Torneo observa por la pantalla lo sucedido. De regreso en la pelea de Trunks.

**GUERRERO2:** ¿Te rindes ya?, MUERE!.

Trunks se convierte en súper saiyayin y es vencido por el guerrero 2.

En otro lugar.

**VG:** (Se levanta bruscamente al sentir un espantoso y poderoso ki). ¿QUÉ¿QUÉ ESTA SUCEDIENDO?. (Enciende la televisión y se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando).

**REPORTERO:** NADIE SABE QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO. PERO LA TIERRA CORRE UN GRAN PELIGRO. POR ESO EL GRAN MISTER SATAN VIAJARA EN UNA NAVE Y VENCERA AL ENEMIGO!.

**MR. SATAN: **(Exaltado)Noooooo, ESTOY ENFERMO DEL ESTOMAGO, NO PUEDO IR!.

Los guardias de seguridad meten a Mister Satán en la nave.

**VG:** TRUNKS!. (Apaga la TV, y voltea a un lado de la cama y ve la espada de su hijo). ¿Qué hace su espada, aquí?. Ahora recuerdo, cuando vino a verme la debió de haber dejado. MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE. ¿CÓMO PUDO IRSE SIN SU ESPADA?. ESE SUJETO LO MATARA!.

Vegeta recordó cuando Cell mato a Mirai y el se lanzo con toda su furia a vengar a su primogénito.

VG: No puedo hacerlo, yo prometí que jamás volvería a pelear. (Apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza).

Y recordó las palabras de su hijo y su mujer. "Me das lastima papá. Nunca pensé que el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyayin se deje derrotar tan fácilmente. Antes te tenia respeto, pero ahora solo siento lastima y compasión por ti". Esas palabras daban vuelta en su cabeza y por la furia se convirtió en súper saiyayin y derramó abundantes lagrimas de coraje.

**VG:** (Furioso) SE EQUIVOCAN¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DECIR ESO DEL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAYIN?. NO DEJARE QUE NADIE SIENTA LASTIMA O COMPASIÓN POR MI, NO ME DEJARE VENCER. VOY A EXTERMINAR A ESOS INSECTOS Y LES DEMOSTRARE QUE SOY EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAYIN!.

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo 

**KAIO:** (Exaltado)LA TIERRA CORRE PELIGRO. CREO QUE BOYAC HA VUELTO!.

**GK:** (Confundido) ¿Quién es Boyac?.

**KAIO:** (Serio) Es un ser terrible, lleno de odio. Hace mucho tiempo intento destruir todas las galaxias. Los 4 Kaios unimos nuestras fuerzas y lo confinamos a una estrella que se encuentra en el interior de la galaxia. Todo por tu culpa, Goku. Al llevarte a Cell a mi planeta, destruiste la estrella donde se encontraba encerrado Boyac. Y ahora el está de nuevo en la tierra.

**GK:** (Serio) Estoy seguro que Gohan lo vencerá.

Gohan llega y encuentra a Krilin y a Trunks tirados, llegan Yamsha y Ten-Shin-Han a ayudar.

**GUERRERO3:** Ahora este planeta pertenece al amo Boyac.

**YAM:** (Exaltado) NO SE SALDRAN CON LA SUYA!.

**GUERRERO2:** El amo Boyac es el dueño de todo. Quien se enfrente a el, morirá.

**TEN:** (Exaltado) NO LO PERMITIREMOS!.

Yamsha y Ten-Shin-Han fueron vencidos.

**GH:** MALDITOS. (Se transforma en súper saiyayin)

Cuando están a punto de matar a Gohan.

**GH:** (Emocionado) Señor Piccoro.

**PICCORO:** Con ustedes si vale la pena luchar.

Trunks se levanta y se convierte en súper saiyayin, y continua el combate entre el y el guerrero1, pero cuando ya lo tiene atrapado, una energía es lanzada contra el guerrero2, y Trunks atrapa su espada.

**MIRAI:** ¿Padre?.

**VG:** Déjamelos a mi.

Vegeta comienza a luchar contra el guerrero 2. Trunks observa la pelea.

**MIRAI:** (Pensando) Desde la muerte del señor Goku, había perdido el interés por luchar. Y ahora se está enfrentando a esos desalmados para ayudarnos a Gohan y a mi.

De repente los papeles cambian y es Vegeta el que va perdiendo la batalla.

**MIRAI:** (Preocupado) PAPA!.

**VG: **NO VENGAS A AYUDARME, TRUNKS!.

Vegeta es lanzado contra un edificio y Mirai se acerca a ayudarlo.

**MIRAI:** Papá, ahora no estas en condiciones de pelear.

**VG:** YA TE LO HE DICHO, DEJAME ESTO A MI!.

Vegeta le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago a su hijo para que no interfiera en la batalla.. Mientras en la otra pelea, Piccoro se encuentra inconsciente y Gohan lo lleva a un lugar más seguro.

**PICCORO:** Vamos, Gohan. Acaba con el.

Vegeta es vencido, al igual que Trunks, solo queda Gohan en la batalla. En el otro mundo Goku y Kaiosama observaban la pelea.

**GK:** (Exaltado) Ese sujeto matará a Gohan¿no hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo?.

**KAIO:** (Resignado) Lo siento, Goku.

Gohan es estrujado por Boyac y Goku no resiste mas.

**GK:** NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!. (Se teletransporta a la tierra y libera a Gohan del guerrero). Gohan, despierta. Tienes que demostrarles tu verdadera fuerza. No puedes depender de los demás, hijo. Tienes que defender la tierra!.

**Goku se teletransporta de regreso al otro mundo.**

**GH:** (Furioso) JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS DE VENIR A LA TIERRA. MI PADRE ME DIJO QUE ACABARA CONTIGO ASI QUE PREPARATE!.

Gohan pelea con todas sus fuerzas y logra vencer a Boyac y a los otros guerreros. Un orgulloso padre observa el resultado de la batalla.

**GK:** (Sonriendo) Bien hecho, Gohan.

Terminada la batalla, Trunks, Krilin y Gohan son trasladados al hospital. Krilin se sorprende y enoja al leer la primera pagina del periódico.

**KR:** EL GRAN SATAN SALVA A LA TIERRA!. Otra vez ese tipo.

**GH:** (Sonriendo) No te preocupes, Krilin. Lo bueno es que la tierra se ha librado de la amenaza de Boyac.

**HULON:** (Bromeando) Sino fuera por Satán, no estarías aquí, descansando. En serio, Gohan. Eres único amigo. Haz vencido a alguien mas fuerte que Piccoro y que Vegeta.

**GH:** (Serio) No he sido yo. Ha sido mi padre.

**TODOS:** (Sorprendidos) ¿GOKU HA REGRESADO A LA VIDA?.

**GH:** No, solo estaba bromeando, jeje.

De regreso a la Corporación Cápsula.

**BL:** Pero mira nada mas, hijo. Como te dejo ese sujeto.

**MIRAI:** No es nada, mamá. Además recuerda que ya me curaron en el hospital.

**BL:** (Enojada) SI EL INÚTIL DE TU PADRE HUBIERA ESTADO AHÍ, NO ESTARIAS LASTIMADO!.

**MIRAI:** Mamá... (Serio)

**BL:** Pero me va a escuchar...

Bulma entra con Chibi y Mirai a su casa. Y al llegar a la sala cambia esa cara de enojo que tenia.

**BL:** (Sorprendida) ¿VEGETA?. ESTAS FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN!.

**VG:** (Sarcástico) No, aun sigo allá. Prepárame la comida que voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**MIRAI:** (Pensando) Que bueno que papá volvió a ser el de antes.

**BL:** (Emocionada) CLARO QUE SI!. Ahora mismo te prepararé un gran banquete.

**VG:** (Sarcástico) Vaya!. Así me gusta. Hasta que empiezas a tratarme como el príncipe que soy.

**BL:** VIVA!. HAZ VUELTO A SER TU, VEGETA. MI VEGETA. (Lo abraza emocionada y le planta un beso en la boca).

**VG:** (Se sonroja y aparta a Bulma de su lado pues Mirai observaba la escena). YA MUJER, SACÚDETE!.

**BL:** (Saltado de alegría) TRUNKS, TU PADRE HA VUELTO!.

**MIRAI:** (Sonríe) Si.

**VG:** (Sarcástico) Ahora estás más loca que de costumbre, mujer. Creo que ya se te está pegando de tu madre.

**BL:** (Enojada) CON MI MADRE NO TE METAS, ANIMAL!.

**MIRAI:** (Resignado, pensando) Ya van a empezar.

**Bulma se dirige a la cocina fingiendo estar molesta.**

**BL:** CREO QUE IRE A PREPARAR LA CENA!.

**VG:** (Sarcástico) Eso tendrías que hacer en lugar de andar diciendo disparates y perder el tiempo.

**BL:** (Molesta) AYYYY, ERES UN ...

**CHIBI:** BUAAAAAAA.

**VG:** (Sonriendo) ¿Qué pasa mujer, te quedaste sin palabras?.

**BL:** (Ignorando a Vegeta) Ya tesoro, seguro que tienes hambre verdad. Ahorita te prepararé tu lechita.

**Bulma se dirige a su habitación con un hambriento Chibi en brazos.**

**VG: (**Exaltado) ¡MUJER¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?. ¿Y MI CENA?.

**BL:** (Sarcástica) Lo siento, gran príncipe de los saiyayin, pero su hijo tiene que comer también. Así que tendrá que esperar a que lo atienda a el primero a menos que usted quiera atenderlo.

**VG:** (Sorprendido) Humph, vete, pero no te tardes.

**BL:** Vamos, cariño (Se retira muy sonriente con un desesperado Chibi). Je, je, le gane otra vez a tu papá.

**TR:** (Serio) Papá, me da gusto que hayas recuperado tu espíritu de lucha...

**VG:** (Exaltado) ESCUCHAME BIEN, MOCOSO!.

**MIRAI:** (Asustado). Ehh?.

**VG:** (Voltea a ver a su hijo con una mirada fulminante) NO SE TE OCURRA COMENTARLE A TU MADRE ACERCA DE LO QUE PASO EN ESA BATALLA.

**MIRAI:** Pero, papá ...

**VG:** ¡ES UNA ORDEN!. SOY TU PADRE Y DEBES OBEDECERME.

**MIRAI:** (Agacha la cabeza) Está bien, papá. No le diré nada a mamá.

**Entra una inoportuna mujer con un sonriente bebe.**

**BL:** ¿Qué es lo que no me dirás, Trunks?.

**VG Y MIRAI:** (Sorprendidos).

**MIRAI:** Ehhh!

**BL:** (Seria) Acaso¿me estas ocultando algo'. Mírame a los ojos hijo.

**VG:** (Pensando) MALDICIÓN!. Este mocoso va hablar.

**MIRAI:** (Con la cabeza agachada) Lo que pasa es que...

**BL:** (Exaltada) ¿QUÉ?. HABLA DE UNA VEZ, HIJO. ¿ES ALGO QUE SUCEDERA EN EL FUTURO?.

**MIRAI:** ( Sorprendido) Ehh, no, mamá. Todo esta bien en el futuro.

**BL:** (Seria) Entonces¿qué pasa?.

**MIRAI:** (Avergonzado) Pues...

**VG: **(Enojado) YA HABLA, MOCOSO.

**MIRAI:** (Sorprendido) Pero, papá...

**BL:** (Exaltada) ¿TU SABES ALGO, VEGETA?.

**VG:** (Serio) Está bien, sino se lo dices tu, se lo diré yo.

**BL:** (Enojada) HABLEN YA, MALDITA SEA.

**VG:** (Serio) Lo que sucede, es que el mocoso piensa dejarse el cabello como lo tiene ahora, según esta muy de moda para los terrícolas traer el cabello así.

**MIRAI:** (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?.

**BL:** (Sorprendida) ¿QUEEEE?. ¿Es eso cierto, Trunks?.

**MIRAI:** (Asintió avergonzado).

**VG:** (Serio) Vez, mocoso, te lo advertí. Si la loca de tu madre se entera estarás en aprietos, pero aya tu.

**BL:** (Exaltada) PERO HIJO, COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD!. Te vez mas apuesto con el cabello corto.

**MIRAI:** (Asustado) Pero mamá, así me gusta.

**VG:** (Sonriendo al ver a su hijo metido en semejante situación).

**BL:** (Enojada) AH, NO. ESO SI QUE NO. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TE LO VOY A CORTAR Y VERAS LA DIFERENCIA!.

**MIRAI:** (Pensando) ¿Cómo me zafo de esta?. Ahhh ya se. (Preocupado) Pero mamá, recuerda que papá está esperando su cena.

**VG:** (Sarcástico) Puedo esperar, mujer. (Sonriendo) Atiende primero al mocoso.

**MIRAI:** (Pensando) MALDICIÓN!. Mi papá si que se pasó esta vez, en bonito lío me metió, pero ahora vera, jeje. (Resignado). Bueno, está bien mamá. Pero no crees que podría ser peligroso para Chibi si tienes un objeto tan peligroso como unas tijeras en tus manos.

**BL:** (Seria) Tienes razón, hijo.

**VG:** (Pensando) Humph, esto no me gusta nada.

**MIRAI:** (Sonriendo) Yo creo que papá podría abrazar a Chibi, mientras me cortas el cabello.

**VG:** (Sorprendido) ¿QUEEE?.

**BL:** (Emocionada) Es una buena idea. Bueno, mi cielo, ve con papi.

(Bulma deja a Chibi en los brazos de su padre).

**VG:** (Asustado) BULMA¿QUÉ HACES?!.

**BL:** (Sonriendo) Ja, ja, ja. Ahora si me llamaste por mi nombre. Sostenlo bien, Vegeta.

Ahora es Mirai el que sonríe triunfante.

**BL: **(Emocionada) Ahora si. Deja traigo las tijeras. (Bulma saca del gabinete unas tijeras). ¿Listo?, vamos a empezar.

**MIRAI:** (Asustado) Ten cuidado, mamá. No me vayas a trasquilar.

**CHIBI:** Buaaaaaaaa

**VG:** (Asustado y furioso) MALDITO MOCOSO!. ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESA INSOLENCIA?. AHORA TENDRE QUE DUCHARME ANTES DE ENTRENAR.

**BL:** (Sonriendo) Ay, discúlpame Vegeta. Olvidé decirte que Chibi no trae pañal.

**MIRAI:** (Pensando) Je, je, te lo merecías papá.

**VG:** ERES UNA IMPRUDENTE, MUJER. AHORA VERAS, MOCOSO. TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR A TU PADRE!.

Vegeta voltea a Chibi boca abajo para darle su merecido y estaba a punto cuando.

**BL:** NI SE TE OCURRA, VEGETA!. SI TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI HIJO, TE QUEDAS SIN COMIDA, SIN CAMA Y SIN CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD. ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?.

**VG:** Humph. Te salvaste, mocoso. Pero la próxima no la cuentas.

**CHIBI:** Mamá, jiji.

**MIRAI:** (Sorprendido, pensando) No puedo creerlo, mi papá tuvo que ceder ante mamá.

**BL:** (Sonriendo) LISTO!. Quedaste muy apuesto, hijo. (Guarda las tijeras).

**VG:** (Sarcástico) Todo trasquilado, jeje.

**BL:** (Seria) Síguele y te lo corto a ti también.

**VG:** (Asustado) Humph.

**BL:** Bien, ahora si vente mi cielo. (Toma en sus brazos a Chibi). Ven con mami, precioso. (Bulma se aleja con su bebe).

**VG:** (Furioso) MALDITO MOCOSO!. POR TU CULPA TENGO QUE DUCHARME.

**MIRAI:** (Exaltado) NO TE QUEJES PAPA, MIRA COMO ME DEJO MI MAMA POR TU CULPA.

**VG:** (Sarcástico) Ja ja, ja. Por lo menos a mi se me quita duchándome, pero a ti ja, ja, ja. Eso es para que aprendas a no abrir la boca de más, mocoso, jajaja.

**Vegeta abandona la sala y se queda Mirai solo.**

**MIRAI:** (Pensando) No es justo, todo esto es culpa de papá. Esto no se quedará así.

**Bulma entra con Chibi a la sala.**

**BL:** (Sonriendo) Vez que si quedaste muy apuesto, hijo.

**MIRAI:** (Avergonzado). Si.

**BL:** (Seria) ¿Y tu padre, Trunks?.

**MIRAI:** Se fue a duchar.

**BL:** (Sorprendida) No que tan desesperado por cenar.

**MIRAI:** (Serio) Sabes, mamá. Vi a papá emocionado cuando me tenía en sus brazos.

**BL:** (Sorprendida) ¿DE VERDAD?.

**MIRAI**: Si. Pero como ya vez que el es muy orgulloso.

**BL:** Dímelo a mi.

**MIRAI: **Creo que seria buena idea si le impusieras pasar más tiempo conmigo, sobre todo abrazarme. Ya vez que su orgullo le impedirá decirlo.

**BL:** (Confundida) No lo se hijo.

**MIRAI:** (Animado) No lo dudes, mamá. Aunque al principio diga que no, solo será para salvar su orgullo y que no te des cuenta que le emociona cuidar a su hijo.

**BL:** (Emocionada) ES UNA GRAN IDEA, HIJO!. Ya es tiempo de que tu padre te conozca. QUE BUENO QUE POR FIN SE DECIDIO. ¿Escuchaste eso, Chibi?. TU PAPI QUIERE PASAR EL TIEMPO CONTIGO!.

**CHIBI:** PAPA, JEJE.

**BL:** Bueno, hijo. Ahora, ayúdame a cuidar a Chibi para prepararle la cena al desesperado de tu padre.

**MIRAI:** (Sonriendo) Si, claro.

Bulma entrega a Chibi a su hijo Mirai.

**MIRAI: **(Observa a Chibi pensando) Estamos a mano, papá.

**CHIBI:** Je, je.

FIN 


End file.
